


Take it Off

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: More Au's Than You'll Ever Need [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, more au's than you'll ever need story, nude spa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting in a nude spa au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Off

**Author's Note:**

> Story in my more Au's than you'll ever want series.   
> This series is based off a post on tumblr and I'm writing each AU with a random pairing of my choice so stay tuned.   
> There will be another kazer one later.

Patrick takes one look at Johnny’s swim trunks and breaks down laughing.

“You do that this is a _nude_ spa, right?” He asks between fits of giggles, “That means that you are specifically not supposed to wear clothes.”

Johnny crosses his arms over his bare chest. “What if I don’t want to be nude? It’s embarrassing.”

Patrick eyes him skeptically. “Dude, okay. First, you’re a hockey player, you wander around nude all the time in the dressing room. And second, this is a fucking nude spa. What did you think was the goal?”

“This is different.” Johnny begins but Patrick shoots him down.

“Nude spa, Johnny. NUDE” He huffs, putting his hands up in disgust.

“Well,” Johnny trails off, “Uh, You’re wearing a towel! You aren’t nude.”

Patrick smirks and drops the towel. Johnny flushes and looks around. Other people in the spa don’t seem to have noticed, too caught up in their own nude adventures.

“Your turn, Captain.”

Johnny bites his lip, “Who’s idea was this nude spa thing anyway?” He stalls

“Yours, if I remember correctly.” Patrick’s grin is still there and he puts his hands on his hips, staring Johnny down.

“Maybe I was just a little confused about what a nude spa was.”

“Or you just wanted to see me naked.” Patrick nods, “Yep that’s what it was.”

Johnny looks away, trying to pretend that that wasn’t the exact reason he’d decided on this.

“Ha. I win. Now return the favor.” Patrick sniggers.

Johnny sighs and moves his hands lower, towards the waist band of his shorts. Patrick looks smug, and crosses his arms, waiting. Instead, Johnny quickly grabs Patrick’s discarded towel and turns to smack Patrick. Patrick’s eyes widen and he turns around, feet slipping on the slick floor as he tries to escape Johnny.

Johnny chases him through the spa, til he’s got him pressed up against one of the walls. He holds the towel over his head, the intended fear dampened by the fact that he can’t stop laughing. Patrick looks up at him, eyes soft and crinkled with laughter. They kiss softly and Johnny certainly makes Patrick forget about his opposition to Johnny’s swim trunks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
